It's You and Me
by dm's princess
Summary: What would have happened in New Moon between Bella and Jacob, if the phone hadn't rung...
1. The Kitchen

A/N: We'll see how this story works out kiddies

Disclaimer: Own nothing of _Twilight_. Life isn't that fair.

Summary: What would have happened in New Moon between Bella and Jacob, if the phone _hadn't_ rung...?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jacob stood staring intently into Bella's chocolate colored eyes.

A swirl of dark emotions swam within his eyes and built up, causing his pupils to dialate.

His finger tips itched to grab onto her skin or clutch her soft tresses between the fingers.

Bella stared back up at Jacob bewildered.

Never had she had this sort of built up quivering emtion, almost like the feeling of a balloon being blown up within her very chest, except when she had been with Edward.

Jacob leaned ever so slowly towards Bella holding his breath.

Bella gasped barely audible underneath her breath.

Jacob suddenly stopped himself short and stood rigid in front of her, his hot breath blowing into her face.

Bella blinked several times before looking back up into his dark eyes that had been on fire, but now were reserved and comforting.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said very slowly.

Something in her made her become angry at her words.

Why should this bother her?

She was done with Edward forever.

He'd said so himself.

No.

He didn't want her.

She looked up at Jacob quickly.

He was turning back away from her when she grabbed his forearm tightly.

"No Jacob..."

He raised an eyebrow leisurely.

"What is it?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I... I..."

"Yes?" He grumbled.

"What I meant was... you could've... continued that." She said a blush coming over her cheeks.

His eyes widened and his pupils grew to twice their original size again.

"Only if you're -abosolutely- sure." He said.

He sounded anxious and nervous now.

"I am." She said trying to feel that she was.

Jacob moved in on her quickly.

He had her backed up against the kitchen counter and his arms were around her waist within milliseconds.

Jacob moved in closer, his lips brushing against hers then kissed down her throat.

Bella's eyes fluttered and she groaned happily.

Jacob tightened his hold around her and lifted her up to a sitting position on the counter.

Now their faces were closer at an even level, he was still almost a foot taller.

Bella opened her legs so that Jacob could stand between them and then surprising both of them crushed his lips down onto hers.

His kiss was different from Edwards definitely.

He was rougher and gruff, as Edward had been more gentle treating her like glass.

She liked being on the recieving end however of this aggressive form of kissing.

Her hormones were quickly spiraling under control and all she could think about was how much closer Jacob could be against her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drug him closer up against her.

Their lips moved against one another in a rough, but very satisfying dance.

Jacob's hands moved from Bella's waist up to her chest carefully.

Bella pulled away from the kiss to release a very much needed moan from Jacob's sudden tender, teasing minstrations.

He grinned and fondled her more eagerly making her throw her head back.

Jacob leaned forward and began sexily sucking on her neck then down to the very top of her chest.

She wore a green button shirt that was quickly discarded and Jacob began to kiss down her chest to were her appealing clevage formed.

"Jacob," she said breathlessly pulling him tighter against her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He grunted in response and moved down kissing her stomach and stopped right at the him of her dark wash jeans.

Bella pushed herself up in midair on the counter with her hands and Jacob made haste of pulling her jeans off of her quickly.

Once her jeans lay next to her shirt on the ground Bella reached down to the him of jacob's tshirt and pulled it up over his head.

Jacob pulled her back to him by her waist and began fingering the top of her underwear with his index finger and thumb.

"Jake..." she moaned again pulling away from his lips.

He smile warmly at her and looked down at her undwear then back up to her.

She nodded.

With his fingers he slid her underwear aside gently and began stroking her folds tenderly.

Bella shuddred and fell against his chest.

She immediately became mortified by her sudden weak spot.

Jacob chuckled and rubbed her harder.

She whimpered then moaned then gasped.

Jacob then slowly inserted his long index finger inside of her causing her immediately to strain against him.

He pushed deeper tenderely and Bella was unable to smother a lusty moan from her lips.

"I love you Bella." Jacob whispered in her ear.

Bella moaned helplessly then replied:

"I luhhv y-you too."

Jacob pulled his finger away and buried his face against Bella's neck.

The both sighed.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

Jacob gulped and pulled away.

"Do you... want to? Right now?"

Bella blinked and looked down at Jacob to see that clearly he had become incredibly turned on in the past few moments.

"Uhhh..."

"It's ok if you don't want to." He replied quickly.

"I'm just offering."

She was momentarily stunned then shook her head.

"Yea not _now_ Jacob. I'm not... ready." She said.

"Maybe in the future..."

"How soon?" He wondered aloud.

"Soon." She supplied with a defiant nod.

He nodded and handed her back her clothes from up off the floor.

"I'm uh gunna go to the restroom. To take care of this," he said pointing toward his erection.

Bella smothered a hysterical laugh as he walked down the hallway to Charlie's bathroom.


	2. Misunderstandings

A/N: Here's another chappie. I'm not entirely sure what I'm planning on for this story, but we'll see...

Disclaimer: Own nothing of _Twilight_. Life isn't that fair.

Summary: A few days have passed since the occurance in Bella's kitchen and some miscommunication between her and Jacob is going to lead to something else....

* * *

Chapter 2

Misunderstandings

It had been three days since the incident between Bella and Jake had taken place in the kitchen.

They hadn't seen each other since the incident.

Bella had been hiding out in her bedroom for the past three days and Jake had shifted into his werewolf form, preoccupying himself by running around La Push at all hours of the day and night.

...The fourth day...

Jacob had just retransformed into his human form and was walking back towards the house for a late breakfast.

He'd been out all night and morning running and had decided to transform back to a human so he could eat a human breakfast.

As he walked out of the woods and closer to the house he suddenly stopped himself short.

He had just caught sight of the police cruiser belonging to police Chief Charlie Swan parked outside of his house.

Jacob blinked a few times, his thoughts wafting towards Bella immediately and he sighed.

She hadn't made any contact with him in four long days.

He wasn't mad though.

He was giving her her space, letting her take her time to mull over her feelings before they had another face to face meeting.

He just hadn't thought it would take this long for her to sort out her feelings.

At this point he too had been thinking through everything he and Bella had gone through and what was in store for their future.

He bit his lip nervously as he once again began approaching the house.

His own damn house.

After 96 hours of nothing but time alone and thinking his nerves suddenly began to take a sharp shape within him.

It was an unfamiliar presence within him that he'd never known before now.

He suddenly felt like he didn't want to see Bella.

He was too nervous, jittery... he would make a fool of himself in front of her.

He stopped walking again and began to breathe in and out deeply, trying to relax.

She probably wasn't even in the house.

How many times had she ever come down to La Push in the cruiser with Charlie?

Never.

Why would she be here now? And this early?

No. Certainly not.

She wouldn't be there.

With his refound confidence he picked up his pace once again across the lawn and jumped up onto the front porch.

He heard a deep laugh come from the other side of the door from within the house.

Charlie.

Jacob smiled and pushed open the door to see the dimly lit house and immediately caught sight of his father in his wheel chair next to the TV.

Across from Billy and with his back to Jacob sat Charlie.

He turned around to see Jacob and smiled broadly.

"Hello Jacob." He said fondly.

Jacob nodded and smiled.

Then suddenly exactly what he'd fear came to life.

Bella suddenly appeared into the room from the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs of coffee in her pale hands.

She caught sight of Jacob almost instantly and stopped, her eyes widening.

... Earlier that morning...

Bella couldn't sleep.

She had lay awake all night thinking about Jacob.

Why hadn't he called her?

Why!?

It didn't make any sense to her.

Hadn't he enjoyed himself that afternoon in the kitchen?

She certainly had.

Had she offended him by not having sex with him?

Well he had asked her, and she had only been honest!

Did he expect her to be the one to initiate contact first?

That was an absurd thought to even consider.

Jacob was the one and only boy she had ever done anything remotely sexual with... she was clueless as to what was suppose to happen next!

Why wouldn't he just call her dammit!?

Had he changed his whole mind and didn't know how to break it to her that he just wanted to stay friends?

These questions, and many more had loomed over her mind for the past 36 hours.

Charlie hadn't seemed to notice her strange, never-leaving-my-room-or-bed-again attitude.

But what would you expect when he'd just lost a friend as close as Harry Clearwater?

Bella was actually grateful that Charlie hadn't noticed her strange behavior and interagated her about it.

Alone, quiet, thoughtful time was exactly what both of them needed right now.

But still, why wouldn't Jacob come back to the house and talk to her?

Or at least call her!

Didn't he know that talking to her was exactly what she felt like she needed him to do!?

Right now she just felt used, played and done with.

Maybe she was being melodramatic, it had only been four days... but it felt like an eternity.

To both of them, they just didn't know it about the other.

But regarding whatever reasons for why Jacob was acting immensely outlandish, that morning Charlie had knocked on Bella's door.

"Come in," she said lazily.

Charlie opened the door, he was dressed in jeans, a white shirt, a heavy brown jacket and boots.

He smiled awkwardly at his daughter and cleared his throat:

"I'm uh going down to La Push to visit Billy. You wanna come with?" He asked sheepishly.

"Billy would love to see you."

Her thoughts immediately went back to Jacob.

What if he was there?

Of course he would be there, he lived there!

She didn't want to see him she didn't think.

"Well uhh..."

"Please Bella?" Charlie suddenly said sounding desperate.

Bella had never before heard that tone from Charlie and it scared her stiff.

Charlie never hinted his emotions, save his anger.

It broke her suddenly, why was he sounding so desperate for her to come with him?

"Billy's still pretty upset about Harry, reasonably, and I think it might brighten him... and me up to see you. If you came."

Bella absorbed this and nodded without thinking.

"Yea alright Dad. Just let me get dressed."

Charlie smiled before closing the door again giving her privacy.

Bella sighed, this would be interesting.

Ten minutes later, without eating breakfast -Charlie claimed Billy had it already ready for them at his house- they got into Charlie's police cruiser.

It was the first time Bella had rode in it since she moved here to Forks.

She had rode in it before when she was younger and had liked it then.

Now it was exactly as she had thought it would feel to be in it: intimidating and impossible to feel comfortable in.

The ride to La Push was a silent ride, Charlie flipped through radio stations but never found one to leave on for more than five seconds.

When they pulled up to Billy's house Jacob's Rabbit was parked out front.

Bella nearly jumped out of the car right then and begin sprinting back home.

Billy was on the front porch, alone, and waving and smiling cheerfully at them.

"C'mon Bells lets cheer the guy up."

"What about you?" Bella asked him surprising herself.

Charlie looked at her dejectedly and sighed.

"Well just you being her alone, and just seeing you makes me feel a thousand times better already kid," he said nodding.

Bella smiled and quickly got out of the car, Charlie following her lead suit.

When they walked up to the porch Billy was smiling grandly, the look in his eyes when he saw Bella was of utmost happiness and thanks.

"Morning Billy," Charlie greeted him then clapped an arm heavily around the Indian man.

"Mornin' Charlie," Billy responded gruffly but still smiling.

Then he looked at Bella and his eyes lit up even more and he smiled even broader than before -if that was at all possible.

"Bella," he greeted warmly.

Bella smiled gently and leaned over to hug Billy in his wheel chair.

"How are you hun?" He asked her.

The tone of his voice when he asked her sounded in a way like he really, really cared about how she was feeling.

Bella immediately knew she had made the right decision on coming here with Charlie today.

"I'm alright Billy. And you?"

He nodded friendly at her and then looked back to Charlie with a smile as bright as a thousand stars.

"Whatdya want to eat?" He asked Charlie enthusiastically.

"Whatever you've got," Charlie replied looking at Bella.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Yea, we're starving."

"Well come in, come in..." Billy said rolling himself in the wheel chair to the front door.

"Where's Jake?' Charlie asked suddenly and Bella stumbled as she crossed over the threshold.

"Steady girl," Billy said playfully.

Bella looked in Billy's eyes and saw in them that somehow he knew about her and Jacob.

She gulped.

Charlie, Bella and Billy sat at the breakfast table for an hour eating breakfast and sharing stories about Harry Clearwater.

Bella obviously didn't have any, but she listened intently not faking her interest, but really interested in hearing about the life of this man that had touched her father and Billy so deeply.

Billy had explained that Jake had gone over to Quil's and wasn't expected back till night fall most likely.

Bella had been silently reliefed by this news.

The three of them later migrated to the living room where they continued to discuss the life of Harry Clearwater.

After about forty minutes Billy said something about getting coffee.

Charlie stood saying he'd make some, he wanted a cup as well.

But Bella quickly interviened saying she would make it and the pair of them should continue talking.

They agreed.

Bella fixed two cups of steaming hot coffee and added lots of cream to Charlie's as she knew he liked it.

"How do you take yours Billy?" She hollered from the kitchen.

"Lots and lots of sugar honey!" He hollered back.

She bit back grin, how could she not guess, the man was totally a sugar fanatic in disguise... you could so tell if you really looked at him in the face and eyes.

With a long silver spoon she stirred both mugs briefly then picked them up off the counter and walked back into the living room.

Her heart stopped, she almost dropped the mugs of coffee to the ground in an instant and she bit back a near gasp.

Jacob stood in the doorway of the front door, more like hovered over it, he was nearly as big as the doorway and he was staring straight back at her.

He had no clothes on except his jeans and his hair was wild and wind blown.

He blinked then and looked quickly at Charlie and Billy.

"Good morning," he said evenly.

Bella caught his gist instantly: act normal, we'll talk later.

She only hoped she could fake this normality when she was this close to him.

She took a deep breath and walked fully into the living room and gave both Charlie and Billy their cups of coffee.

Jacob shut the door and walked fully into the living room.

Bella tried to avoid looking at him.

"Hello Dad, Charlie... Bella."

She looked at him and waved in a very obvious strange way and looked away quickly.

"I'm starving he went on," his voice perfectly level and not at all suspicious.

"There's leftovers from our breakfast in the kitchen, Bella would you show him to it?" Billy asked kindly.

Bella refrained from widening her eyes and just quickly nodded and left the living room hastily.

Jacob followed her into the kitchen and closed the kitchen door halfway so that they would have a slight amount of privacy.

Bella walked to their small refrigerator and pulled out the bacon and grits they'd eaten.

She pushed them into his chest and quickly she tried to escape past him.

"Whoa whoa whoa Bella." He said placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

She began to think she was going to hyperventilate.

"Hey look at me Bella." Jacob said smoothly.

Bella was hesitant for a moment then looked up at him with wide eyes.

Jacob's expression was unreadable.

They stared at each other in wonder.

They were both remembering the last time they had been alone in a kitchen together.

Bella shuddered and gulped.

"Are you ok?" He asked her placing the leftovers from breakfast on the counter.

Bella continued to stare up at him, then like the snap of a finger her expression turned horrified and angry.

"_No I'm not alright_!" She hissed at him pushing him away from her.

Jacob looked horrified at her and confused.

"What?" He asked perplexed.

"Do you _think _that I would be alright after what you did?" She shot back at him.

Jacob's eyes turned sad.

"I-I thought that you would react differently-"

"That's not an excuse!" She yelled quietly at him.

"You can't do that to people, it hurts!"

Jacob was suddenly internally wondering how exactly he should murder himself this moment.

He had hurt her... really badly, he couldn't cope with that.

And she hated him for it obviously.

But she had seemed to love it at the time, she had moaned and even said 'I love you.'

How could she be so upset with him about it now?

"Bella look I'm sorry, I thought you didn't care."

"You think I wouldn't care!?"

"Ok I said that wrong, really wrong... I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm soo sooo sorry."

"Do you do that often to girls?" She asked quickly.

"Well..." He droned.

"Well!?" She growled.

"One or two other girls yes," he answered honestly, still thinking that she was talking about the fact of them nearly having sex on her kitchen counter.

"Jacob! I never would have thought you were that kind of person!" She shouted, but quietly enough for Charlie and Billy not to hear, still thinking that he was referring to the fact that he had made no contact with her since their intimate occurance.

Both teens, thinking they were fighting for two totally different reasons were both nearly about to fall apart in front of the other.

"I think that it was all a mistake then Jacob." She said and felt her heart shatter as she said it.

His eyes widened.

How could he have hurt her!?

She had been moaning and groaning and every other sexual adjective practically!

This didn't make sense to him.

But he certainly didn't think that she was lying.

Bella turned on her heel about to leave when he grabbed her arm softly.

"Bella please, we don't have to do it again, but please don't let this affect our friendship... I'll put it behind me."

"Yea because it would be so easy for you to put it past you and move on. You've already done it two or three times to other girls! Well I've never had it happen to me! So no I won't ignore it Jacob! How dare you even ask it of me!?"

With that she fled from the small kitchen and back into the living room.

Jacob felt like he was going to vomit.

He had really, really, REALLY hurt her.

Hurt her body.

He wanted to shoot himself, hang himself, kill himself in any way possible immediately.

He suddenly heard the scuffling of two people getting up and leaving and heard the crusier roar to life from the front yard as Bella and Charlie quickly left.

_What had he done?_

* * *

Ok so what do you think?

I liked writing this chapter a lot and I hope it came out well...

If you're confused about why they are upset with one another the gist of it is: Bella is upset because Jacob never called or visited her after the day in the kitchen. Jacob wasn't upset but became upset because Bella claims that he hurt her. But she means emotionally, by not calling or whatever. But Jacob thinks that she means that he hurt her physically, and he's totally confused, frustrated and upset because while they were in the kitchen having their heated makeout session she was totally acting like she loved it. She did love it though, they're just miscommunicating which is going to lead to..... READ NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT ;)

Thanks readers!!

Don't forget to review!! :D


	3. I'm Sorry

A/N: Here's another chapter kids. Thanks for the reviews! :D Much love

Disclaimer: Own nothing of _Twilight_. Life isn't that fair.

Summary: Jacob goes after her...

* * *

Chapter 3

I'm Sorry

After Bella fled from Jacob in the kitchen she had run up to Charlie claiming that she had to go home immediately.

She said she felt sick and thought she had to have some medicine that was back at the house immediately.

Faster than lightning the pair of them left the house, Charlie yelling to Billy that they would restore their conversation asap.

Charlie drove much faster than the speed limit home, thinking that he had to help Bella as quickly as possible.

Bella was on the verge of tears the whole drive home, but she controlled them.

When they pullled up to the house Bella ran into the house and ran up to her bedroom.

She disappeared under the covers and began to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Jacob," Billy called from the living room.

Jacob walked into the living room somberly.

He looked at his father.

Billy looked very displeased at him, but then looked away.

"Whatever you've done to her, you need to fix it." He said quietly.

Jacob blinked then nodded.

"Now." Billy grumbled narrowing his eyes.

Jacob sighed and walked out the door to his truck.

He put the keys in the ignition and jerked them springing the Rabbit to life.

He drove slowly to Bella's house, she wasn't going to want to see him... what was the point?

But he definiately had to make things right.

Jacob pulled the car over into the woods so that it was hidden from sight about half a mile from their house.

He continued the rest of the journey on foot ; contemplating exactly what he should do, but to no avail.

He decided not to go to the front door, but Bella's window instead.

He jumped up into a tree and climbed out onto a limb so that he was dangling in front of her window.

It didn't look like she was in her room... at first.

But suddenly she appeared from underneath her bed covers.

Her face was red and wet and she looked miserable.

Jacob's heart was caught in his throat, this is the kind of pain that he caused her????

He leaned forward about to knock on the window but stopped.

She stood up from the bed and quickly lifted her shirt up and off of her.

Jacob was momentarily frozen.

Her bra went next and he felt his mouth water.

Her hands then went to her jeans, but Jacob couldn't take it.

He was invading her privacy and needed to make his presence known.

He tapped on the window.

She whipped around towards him immediately covering her chest and gasped.

He stared at her and her expression turned livid.

He pushed open the window and came in landing swiftly on his feet.

Bella, still covering her chest, glared seethingly at him.

"_What are you doing_?" She gritted out.

"Bella I came to talk. We really need to talk about this... I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself if we don't." He said quietly.

Bella turned from him and grabbed a tshirt throwing it on over her.

Then she turned back to him looking expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Bella that day in the kitchen was no mistake to me ok? I'm sorry that I hurt you, your body, but at the time you made no argumentations about it, you didn't fight me or tell me to stop it once." He said desperately.

Bella ran her eyes over him and stopped when her eyes reached his.

"_What_?" She asked completely perplexed.

Was he trying to twist things around?

Trying to make a fool of her or something?

Jacob, alarmed by the fury in her eyes immediately backed down.

"Never mind Bella, I just -I am -I'm so... I will never forgive myself..." he said quietly breaking off.

Bella internally rolled her eyes, he was beginning to get melodramatic.

"Jake... I think I've talked to you enough for one day alright?" She said nodding her head.

Jacob looked at her sadly, like a wounded pet.

She heaved a deep sigh.

"Please." She whispered turning away from him.

Jacob stood still watching her, he couldn't leave her like this... but what could he do?

Slowly and silently he took two steps closer to her.

Bella was shuddering... sobbing.

Jacob then walked fully up to her and lightly grabbed her swinging her back around to face him.

"I will not leave you like this Bella."

He silenced any protest she might bring up with his lips.

Jacob was inevitably surprised by how quickly Bella reacted to his kiss, she kissed back.

Jacob groaned and pulled her towards him deepening the kiss.

Bella moaned into Jacob's mouth as she felt one of his hands snake his hand around the curve of her waist and grip it tightly.

Jacob pulled away breathlessly, only to have Bella yank him back to her.

She mumbled a barely audible "bed" before pushing him back onto her bed and straddling his lap.

Their lips interlocked once more and their hands began wandering and searching the other ones body.

Bella's hand ran up and down Jacob's chest and shoulders, while his hands groped at her soft waist and bottom.

Bella lifted up slightly so that she was standing on her knees and level with Jacob so that he wouldn't have to bend over to her so much.

Bella began loosening Jacob's pants when he suddenly flung her off of him on her side to the bed and quickly stood up.

Bella looked up at him, about to shout at him, but stopped when she saw his horrified expression.

"Bella I don't want to hurt you again."

Her eyes began to water.

With that he jumped back up to the window and disappeared into the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

Hey so yea sorry that this one is a shorty...

Remember reviews= motivation for next chapter :D


	4. The Wedding Invitation

A/N: Ok guys another chapter. This one does not have much action sorry, but the next one surely will ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Twilight. _Life isn't that fair to me.

Summary: Bella is invited to Emily and Sam's wedding...

* * *

Chapter 4

The Wedding Invitation

Charlie came in the house from work with a thick stack of mail in his hand.

Bella, curled up in a blanket on the couch watching TV (a hobby she'd taken up since she'd stopped talking to Jacob, again) looked up at him.

Charlie kicked off his work boots and came into the living room heaving down onto his arm chair.

He was quietly shuffling through the mail when he made a sound of interest.

Bella looked up at him expectantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A letter to you. Looks like an invitation of sorts... From Sam and Emily in La Push..." he went on curiously.

He tossed the letter over to Bella on the couch.

She caught it and looked at it strangely.

She opened it to reveal a powder blue colored card with a bell on the cover and small pearls glued on around the bell.

The letter said _You're Invited to our Wedding _in a beautiful scroll like handwriting.

Bella's eyes widened and she beamed down at the card.

"What is it?" Charlie asked watching her every move.

"It's Sam and Emily... they're getting married." She said opening the card.

Inside inscribed the date, a week from today, and Sam and Emily's full names.

"When does it say the wedding is?" Charlie asked smiling lightly.

"Next Sunday, a week from today."

Charlie nodded.

There was an awkward lingering silence then.

Surprisingly though, Charlie was the one to break off the silence:

"Would you like to go to Port Angeles to find a nice dress to wear to the wedding Bella?" He asked in an unsure tone.

Bella looked at Charlie suspiciously at first, then sighed.

She might as well.

"Yeah I suppose I'll go sometime this week..."

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked taking her even more off guard.

"Well... if you want to. But I would just be in girls stores dad. You wouldn't like that would you?"

Charlie nodded.

"I could find something else to do in town..." he said watching her for her expression.

Bella sighed.

"Ok. When do you want to go dad?"

"Saturday? Thats the only day that I'll have off."

"Alright..."

- - - - - - - -

Saturday

For the second time Bella rode in the police cruiser with Charlie.

The ride was much longer this time though.

The ride up seemed to be going well until,

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

Charlie looked so uncomfortable that he might have just decapitated himself.

"Bella how are you and umm... Jacob doing?"

Bella looked away and her eyes widened.

"Uhh..."

"Did something happen?" He asked suspiciously.

Bella did not know what to say.

Anything she thought of seemed to strange to say to Charlie.

"Dad it really isn't something you'd like to hear about." She finally decided to say.

That was definitely the wrong thing to say, Charlie's foot slammed on the brake and Bella flung forward nearly smashing her head on the dash.

"DAD!"

"Bella tell me something this instant. _Are you pregnant_?"

"DAD!!" She shrieked louder this time.

"NO! What do you-"

"Isabella Swan do not test me. There is obviously something wrong going on here. Is it something that I need to be aware of? I am your father remember." He said the last part quietly.

Bella thought she was about to melt into a pool of embarrassment on the spot.

Charlie had NEVER been this forward before, it was so out of his character and left her bewildered.

"No! Everything is fine between me and Jake... we just are... have complications." She finished lying lamely.

Charlie glared at her and let his foot off of the brake,

"Are you... uh... ok?" He asked, his eyes on the road.

Bella nodded.

"It's not really that big of a deal anyway. I've been through worse," she mused quietly looked out the window and thinking about Edward.

No more words were spoken for the rest of the ride.

Once they got to Port Angeles they unhesitantly split:

"Dress shop dad,"

"Fishing store Bella,"

"Meet back in an hour," they agreed in unision.

Bella was at the same store she had gone to with Jessica and Angela last year so they could buy dresses for the school dance.

Bella walked into the store still feeling awkward over her conversation with Charlie and immediately walked over to the dress rack.

Most of the dresses that the store stocked were bright pastel obnoxious colors that made her want to faint.

Nearly twenty minutes of rack browsing and she was very dissapointed.

Without looking closely she grabbed a few nonpastel colored dresses in her size and went to the dressing room.

The first two were definant no's, the third was was bearable.

It was a summer looking dark yellow dress that fell just bellow her knees and had thick straps.

The fourth was by far the worst, but then the fifth and final one she grasped really seemed to actually look very nice on her.

It was a blue strapless dress that ended right above her knees.

It had the most adorable pockets on the sides and fit her in a way that it outlined all of her curves perfectly.

Bella stepped out of the dressing room to examine herself in a three way mirror outside the dressing room.

She turned slowly examining the dress from the back, it fit her quite well, and it was very nice.

"_Bella_?" She heard from behind her.

She turned to see Charlie looking at her with wide wondering eyes clutching a big bag full of fishing equipment in his hand.

He looked at the dress then back up at her.

"Is it that bad?" She asked him dully.

Charlie nearly choked.

"Bella it looks... perfect, you look perfect. I've never seen you look better." He said aghast.

Bella blushed.

"Well it is a nice dress, but I don't think that it would hold up against the weather."

"Weather is gonna be good tomorrow, it's an outdoor wedding." Charlie replied quickly.

Bella looked at the price tag next.

Forty-five dollars.

"Well it's too expensive for my budget today. I'll just look someplace else."

She then retreated back to the dressing room to change.

"I'll put your clothes back Bells," Charlie called to her.

Bella threw over all of the dresses and heard Charlie catch them then heard his footsteps walk away.

When she emerged from the dressing room Charlie was waiting by the front door for her.

The lady at the register smiled broadly at her as she passed by her.

Bella was surprised at her friendliness when she hadn't bought something...

"You folks have a nice day," she said sweetly.

"About we go to the diner and get some lunch?" Charlie asked her.

Bella nodded feeling her stomach lurch.

After they had finished their lunch Charlie surprised her by pulling out of his fish equipment shopping bag a bag from the dress shop they'd just left.

He handed it to Bella smiling sheepishly.

It was the dress.

Bella grinned at Charlie and thanked him.

"Love you dad..." she said quietly.

"Right back atcha kid," he replied before shoveling in a handfull of french fries in his mouth.

After lunch Charlie suggested they catch a quick flick at the old time theatre.

They watched a comedy starring actors Bella had never before seen and shared a big bucket of popcorn.

After the movie they decided to head back to Forks.

The ride home was much more pleasant.

Bella and Charlie talked and joked and laughed.

Neither of them had ever been this comfortable with the other ever before.

It felt good.

When they finally arrived home Bella pulled some fish from the freezer and began defrosting it in a skillet for supper...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jake lay lazily on Sam's couch watching Sam play a drinking game against Embry.

Tonight was the night before Sam's wedding to Emily and the boys had decided to throw him a small bachelor party.

The night had mostly just consisted of drinking games, watching highlights of games from the past week on ESPN and grilled out burgers and hot dogs.

Jacob had beat Quil twice and Embry once at the drinking games and now was watching as they games continued.

Quil was sitting next to Jacob on the couch, drunker than a skunk, cheering on Sam.

Embry hadn't won any games tonight and was chugging the booze as if his life depended on it.

It was useless, Sam slammed his fifth shot on the table declaring he'd finished.

All the other men in the room cheered loudly, Quil the loudest of them all.

"Who's next!?" Sam shouted happily.

His eyes met Jacob's sad ones.

"You Jacob. My best man. Drink with me." He grinned and winked.

Jacob nodded solomely and stood up from the couch, pushed Embry out of the chair and took his place.

"Alright boys," one of Sam's friends began.

"Same game? First to drink five shots wins?" He asked Sam.

"Let's make it seven shots." Sam said nodding.

Jacob's eyes widened, he'd already had fifeteen so far tonight.

"Ready... set... GO!"

Jacob dumped the first three in less than five seconds then chugged the fourth and fifth.

Sam grabbed two at a time and dumped them down his throat then grabbed the next two.

Jacob slowed down on purpose to let Sam win and took his time on his sixth one.

Then Sam finished.

He slammed his last two shots on the table with a loud clank.

Everyone cheered.

Jacob grabbed the last one and downed it quickly to finish then stood up and walked out of the room to the front porch.

Nobody seemed to notice.

"Who's next?" Sam's friend asked Sam.

But Sam was not looking at him, he'd seen Jacob and was frowning.

"Give me a break eh?" Sam said grinning then stood up and followed Jacob.

Jacob sat on the last step at the bottom of the front porch staring out at the woods.

Sam closed the door behind him and came to sit next to him.

"Jake?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk?"

Jacob sighed.

"It's Bella."

"I know."

Jacob shot a look at him.

"How did you know?"

"Nothing else could make you this miserable..." Sam answered his eyes searching Jacob's.

"Well we just... something happened."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Tell me."

"Well we almost had sex. We didn't, but I did... touch her. And she seemed to love it at the time, she didn't complain or tell me to stop it. But now she's furious with me claiming that I hurt her and she won't talk to me. Then I told her that I had done stuff with other girls before and she was even more angry... which I can understand..." He sounded furious with himself the whole time.

Sam's eyebrows continued to rise and he licked his lips.

"Are you sure that's what she meant by you hurting her?" He asked.

Jacob looked at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... maybe she meant that you hurt her in an emotional way. Did you?"

"No." Jacob clarified.

"At least I don't think so. I told her I loved her! And she said it back!"

Sam continued to look intrigued.

"Well when did she become angry with you? The day after?"

"Not it was several days after until we actually spoke to one another and it was horrible."

"Several days before you talked? After you touched her?" Sam asked quickly.

Jacob looked at him and nodded.

"So?"

Sam cuckled.

"Jacob that's not what girl wants. She wants to see and talk to you the day after. Not a week later, or she's going to just feel like you used her or something."

Jacob's eyes widened.

"But she said that I hurt her, not that she felt used..."

"If she felt used by you she would've been hurt by you." Sam said.

Jacob's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"For real?"

Sam chuckled and nodded.

"You need to talk to her, I don't think that she meant that you hurt her in a physical way. Maybe I'm wrong, but you need to get down to the bottom of it and fix it. Immediately, the long time goes on the worse and harder it's going to get for both of you."

Jacob nodded.

"We invited her to the wedding..." Sam told him.

"You did?"

"Yea. If she comes that's your cue." Sam said nodding.

"That's a good plan," Jacob admired.

There was a brief silence between them then.

"Thank you." Jacob finally said.

"No, no anytime," Sam reassured him.

"You wanna get back into the house? I know that you let me win that last one. I demand a rematch." Sam said smirking.

Jacob grinned and jumped up.

"You've got yourself a duel." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Next chapter is gonna be better I PROMISE!

Please review and tell me everything you felt and think!

Reviews=Motivation


	5. The Wedding

A/N: Two new chapters in one night... aren't you lucky :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Twilight. _Life isn't that fair to me.

Summary: Events that take place between Bell and Jacob at Emily and Sam's wedding...

* * *

Chapter 5

The Wedding

The morning of the wedding Jacob woke up on the ground with Quil's foot in his face.

Jacob groaned gruffly and pushed Quil away from him rising up.

He was the first one awake.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and briefly glanced at the digital clock.

It read two-thirty pm.

The wedding was in an hour and a half.

Clumsily, from his hangover, Jacob began stumbling around the room waking up all the grooms men and lastly Sam.

"You're getting married in an hour," Jacob said slapping his cheeks so he'd wake up.

Sam then awoke startled and nodded.

Yawning he got up from the couch and stretched.

Billy came over half an hour later with breakfast cooked for everyone and plenty of asprin capsils.

Coffee, eggs, sausage, grits and asprin at three in the afternoon.

When it was three-thirty all the guys got dressed in their black slacks, white shirts, black ties and black blazers.

Jacob decided to leave his hair down hanging around his shoulders while all the other guys pulled their hair back into ponytails and braids.

At four o'clock they arrived at Emily's house.

The wedding was being held in her vast back yard that was more like a field than a back yard.

The wedding was particularly small, about fifty guests.

Jacob was the best man and was leading Emily's made of honor down the aisle last before Emily herself.

Sam and all of the other guys went straight to the back yard to meet and greet with guests, but Jacob was pulled aside by Emily's mom.

"She wants to see you." She informed him.

Jacob nodded.

He climbed up the staircase and knocked on Emily's bedroom door.

Her maid of honor answered the door with a smile, but quickly asked:

"Sam isn't with you is he?"

"No."

"Ok come in."

She opened the door to reveal Emily standing in her wedding dress.

It was simple, but very elegant and on her made her look like an angel.

Jacob grinned boyishly at her.

"Wow Em!"

He crossed the room and picked her up hugging her tightly then kissed her in a friendly way.

"Do I look ok Jake?" She asked usnure of herself.

Jacob's jaw dropped and he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the mirror.

"Em you look like a movie star. Better than that you look like an angel on earth."

She smiled widely.

"Even better though... you look like you're in love... now if only I was about five years older I'd steal ya away and make you marry me!" He said with a broad joking grin.

Emily laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you Jake."

"S'no problem. I hope that this is the best day of your life Emily."

She nodded.

Suddenly Emily's mother appeared in the doorway.

"It's time!"

- - - - - - - -

Bella glared at her dress from across the room.

It was a sensational dress and she loved it, which was huge because she usually hated dresses.

She'd never felt comfortable in them before.

And if she wore this Jacob would definitely notice.

She sighed.

"Bells! Its time to go!" Charlie hollered from downstairs.

Bella quickly grabbed the dress and pulled it on then slipped on a pair of nice sandals and walked downstairs to meet Charlie.

Charlie was wearing slacks, a nice button up blue shirt and a tie.

"You look great Bells," Charlie said smiling.

"Thanks dad."

"I like your hair." He said.

It was true she had flattened it with a straightener this morning after her shower and it did look very flattering.

Today Bella drove them and they rode in her truck.

The wedding was small and lovely, held in Emily's backyard and was absolutely gorgeous.

Lillies were sprinkled all around the ground and braided all around the arches that she and Sam were going to stand under and say their vows to join each other in holy matrimony.

Charlie of course sat with Billy in the second row and Bella had no other choice but to sit with them.

All the guests were murmuring quietly amongst themselves when suddenly music began to play from a CD player.

Silence instantly took over the crowd and the wedding began.

First were four groomsmen and four bride's maids.

Then there was a small flower girl and a ring bearer.

Then Bella caught her breath.

Jacob, the best man, and Emily's sister, the maid of honor, suddenly came into view.

Jacob was grinning broadly and Emily's sister had a gentle smile on her face.

Jacob seemed not to notice Bella at first.

Until he looked at Billy and noticed Charlie next to him, then he whipped his eyes past Charlie and met Bella's eyes with a fierce expression.

Bella wanted to quiver and fall over.

But Jacob didn't stare at her for very long, he looked back behind him instead and smiled.

Emily had just now come into view holding a bouquet of lillies and on her father's arm.

Everyone stood and several flashes from cameras were suddenly unleashed.

The ceremony was fairly long, nearly half an hour.

And it was the longest half hour of Bella's life.

Jacob kept sneaking glances at her making her nervous.

Charlie sighed several times, either out of boredom or if he was deeply moved by the wedding, Bella did not know.

But it finally happened.

The Inidian minister smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They kissed and everyone cheered, except for the groomsmen.

Jacob gave a loud cat call and the rest of them began following his lead and punching each other in the arm.

Everyone laughed, except Bella.

Then came the reception.

It was held in the backyard as well, a buffet and dancing floor had been set up and a long table for the bride and groom to sit at was in the middle of it all.

Bella was more than thankful for the fact that Jacob was suppose to sit at this long table with the bride and groom and the maid of honor.

He sat on Sam's left talking to both Sam and Emily.

They were both laughing at his jokes and looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

Of course, why shouldn't they?

It was their wedding day.

But Bella couldn't help but feel jealous.

Emily and Sam stood up a few minutes into the reception to have their first dance together, which was then followed by Emily's dance with her father and Sam's dance with his mother.

After that people began to eat.

Charlie made a plate for Bella and while she waited for his return she began nodding and smiling at people at tables colse to hers that she had never seen before in her life, trying to avoid Jacob.

When Charlie finally came back to their table with her plate and Billy, to say she was relieved was an understatement.

Emily and Sam cut the cake right after eating and Bella actually laughed when Emily slammed some cake in Sam's face then licked it all of like wolf.

After that people began to dance.

Jacob and the groomsmen were by far the most outgoing people at the wedding.

Jacob grabbed random women, young and old and danced with them making them all giggle and grin, including the flower girl.

Bella tried to ignore watching him work his charm on everyone.

It was more than obvious though that he was a big hit.

Several of the bride's maids danced with him and Bella could see in their eyes just how much they liked him.

She growled.

Emily and Sam came over a while later to say hi to Charlie and Billy.

Sam smiled broadly at Bella.

"Hey honey how are you?"

Bella nodded faking a pleasant expression.

"Congratulations," she forced out.

"Thank you," Emily said proudly.

"That dress looks beautiful on you by the way Bella. _You_ look beautiful," she went on grinning.

"Well it's nothing compared to you and your gorgeous dress," Bella said eyeing her wedding gown with a small smile.

"Thank you," Emily repeated cheerily.

"Come and dance with me Charlie?" Emily suddenly said turning to him.

"Oh I don't know-"

"Come on Sheriff, let's see your moves!" She said grabbing him and pulling him to the dance floor.

Bella enjoyed watching Emily dance with Charlie, she tried to teach him with waltz, but to no avail.

So they just began to move side to side with each other and Charlie spun her a few good times.

He came back before the song had even finished claiming he was exhausted.

Bella was eating her slice of cake and listening to Charlie and Billy's conversation when suddenly a shadow fell across her cake from behind her.

"Dad. Chief. _Bella_." Jake's raspy voice greeted them.

Charlie nodded at Jacob and then looked at Bella.

Bella swallowed her cake infinetly then forced herself to slowly turn around and look at Jake.

"Hey Jacob."

"How are you?" He asked with a caring smile.

"Uh good."

He nodded and offered her his arm.

"May I have this dance."

She blushed and wanted to punch herself and him.

But instead she reached out and gave him her hand.

Charlie's eyebrows raised a fraction.

As they approached the dance floor the song changed to a slow number, how convienant.

"Can I put my hands here Bell?" Jake asked wrapping one hand around her waist and putting her palm in his.

"Uhh... I g-guess." Bella murmured.

They danced in silence at first, until:

"Have you enjoyed the wedding?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm not convinced." He joked.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm definitely not as big of a hit as you are." She said quietly.

He nodded and pulled her a fraction closer to him.

"I think you look beautiful tonight Bella." He murmured so that only she could hear.

She flushed.

"Bella I want to talk to you about something." He said next.

This time he sounded as awkward instead of charming and alluring.

She nodded blankly.

"I know that you're angry with me... but I think that I may have misunderstood _why _you said that you were mad at me." He said quietly.

Bella blinked.

"Bella... when we were in the kitchen that afternoon..."

They both were silent for a minute as they both remembered that day,

"Well when I was touching you, your body..."

Bella blushed deep crimson.

"Did I hurt you? Physically?"

Bella snapped her head up at him quickly.

That wasn't what she had expected.

"_What?_" She asked flaberghasted.

"_No_ you didn't hurt me physically." She growled.

Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Really!? Then why are you so mad at me!?"

Bella stopped dancing with him and dropped her hands.

Her face turned hard as stone and she huffed.

"Are you just making up excuses Jake?" She growled.

"What? No! I-"

But she'd turned her back on him before he could finish and was running away from him up to the house.

Jacob followed her.

"Bella wait honey! Wait! Come on we need to talk!" He yelled following her into the house.

Several of the bride's maids were sitting in the dinning room where some more food was and grinned at Jacob.

Bella snarled at them and walked past them trying to find a bathroom to lock herself in away from him.

"Bella! Babe wait!"

The girls all looked angry at the fact that Jacob seemed to be chasing after her.

Bella didn't care, she suddenly spotted it, the bathroom.

She ran to it and flung to door open.

"Bella stop! Wait!" Jacob growled angrily now.

Bella slammed the door, but Jacob lunged forward throwing his leg in the doorway quickly so that he could stop the door.

He flung it back open and walked fully into the bathroom with Bella and slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Bella backed away from him until she hit the wall of the bathroom.

Jacob glared at her angrily.

"Bella I asked you to please wait and let us talk," he growled at her.

Bella sneered.

"Jake you know why I'm mad at you!"

"No Bella I really don't!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Bella I'm not lying! I don't know! I don't understand! I told you that I loved you for Christs sake, why don't you believe me?" He shouted at her.

Bella looked like she was ready to punch him.

"Jake you were the first guy that I exposed myself to! And right after it you just dropped me! You didn't call or come over or say anything to me! What's wrong with you!?"

Jacob's eyes widened in very obvious realization.

"Bella I didn't know... that you felt that way about it. I was just giving you your space. Letting you feel how you wanted to feel until you were ready to see me again." He said aghast.

"You what?" She demanded.

"Bella I thought I was being to pushy with you that day in the kitchen and I thought that you might be upset. So I left you alone until you were ready for more." He explained moving away from her slowly.

"Until I was ready? For... more?" She repeated putting two and two together.

He nodded.

Bella gasped and strode over to him in two quick steps.

"You are being honest with me aren't you? Because I don't doubt you." She told him.

Jacob shook his head.

"I would never lie to you honey. Never."

Bella looked pensieve then said:

"Jacob I've wanted more _since_ the day in the kitchen. I've wanted more your company... more of your... body. More of... _you_."

Jacob was becoming turned on alarmingly quickly by her words.

"You want me Bella? Still?" He asked leaning into her.

She stared up into his eyes and blinked.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest.

"_Yes._" She whispered fiercely.

Before she could say another word more Jacob gathered her up into his arms and lifted her up to his hard body.

Bella's legs crossed around his waist and suddenly her back was being thrown up against what felt like a wall or door.

They stared at each other in wonder for a bief moment.

Then Jacob's lips were suddenly on hers.

He kissed her hard and forced her lips apart with his tongue.

Bella complied with a groan and wrapped her hands around and into his hair.

"Jake," she moaned pulling her lips away from his.

Jacob's hands began wandering her body and he pushed himself hard against her.

Bella could feel his growing erection against her stomach and she gasped.

"You really do look good in this dress," he gruffly said burying his face into her chest between her breasts.

Bella placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to her moaning loudly.

Jake adujusted her so that he was holding her in one arm and brought his right hand up to her chest and began fondling her breast.

Their lips reattached and Bella moaned into his mouth.

Jacob had been so pent up with his desires for her that he couldn't help but be rough now.

Bella didn't seem to mind it though.

She was gasping and moaning just like she had the first time in the kitchen.

She surprised him further by rolling her hips against him and felt him grow even harder against her stomach.

She moaned and lent her head back.

Jacob kissed her neck tenderely and pushed his body harder up against hers, holding her in place against the wall.

He then grabbed both her hands in one of his and pinned her arms up above her head.

Bella groaned and thrust herself against his stomach kissing him again.

Jacob groaned and thrust back against her clothed covered waist and center.

"Jacob..." she moaned pulling away from his lips.

"Bella... Bella...." he hissed against her neck before biting down.

"Take me somewhere else Jacob." She moaned pushing her body towards his.

"Take me _anywhere _Jacob_,_" she whispered.

He nodded and pulled her away from the wall and held her wedding style.

He walked out of the bathroom holding her and walked past the dinning room, passinging the shocked brides maids, then to the front door.

Once out the front door he leaped off of the porch and husteled into the front yard.

Suddenly he took off in a faster than humanly possible sprint deep into the forest until it surrounded them.

* * *

Hmmmm what could happen next I wonder?

**I wont post next chapter without reviews!!!**


	6. The Forest

A/N: Uh I don't like how this came out. I might re-write this one...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Twilight. _Life isn't that fair to me.

Summary: Jacob and Bella in the forest

**BTW- Can somebody PLEASE explain to me what Lemons means? Lol I really have no idea.... that would be great!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Forest

Jacob ran as fast as he could deep into the forest.

He still held Bella in his arms wedding style.

The trees and leaves whipped past her face and the air slapped against her cheeks.

Bella turned her face towards him and buried her face into his chest.

He groaned gruffly and pulled her tighter against him.

Then he suddenly halted and lightly dropped Bella down to her feet.

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips trembling the slightest bit.

They both stood in silence for a moment staring at the other in wonder.

Then, slowly, Jacob reached out and brushed his hand lightly across Bella's cheek.

She moved forward first.

She closed the space between them and brought her arms up around Jacob's neck.

She was already on tip toes and Jacob leaned down further toward her so it was easier for her to reach him.

She lightly kissed his lips, then his cheeks, forehead and throat.

Jacob wrapped his huge hands and arms around her petite frame again and bowed her body against him.

Bella continued to kiss down his neck all the way to right where his tie began.

Jacob loosened his tie quickly with one hand.

Bella grasped onto his tie and yanked his face back down to hers.

They both moaned gratefully.

Jacob's hands began traveling all around Bella's clothed body, paying special attention to her small child size waist.

Bella kissed down Jacob's neck again but didn't stop this time.

She kissed down his clothed chest and ripped one button off with her teeth.

Jacob grinned and yanked his tie completely off of him.

Bella stepped back from him and watched him wrestle with the tie.

Jacob then flung his jacket off, once he'd managed to get off the tie, and looked at her with wide fiery eyes.

Bella smiled shyly at him.

Jacob moved forward towards her, but Bella stopped him with her hand.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What is it?" He whispered.

She smiled and stepped forward to him.

She slowly began to unbutton the first button on his shirt.

Jacob placed his hands lightly on Bella's hips and looked down watching her slow handy work.

Bella skipped over the fourth button, the one she'd already yanked off with her teeth, then undid the final four.

Jacob blinked and looked at Bella's face, watching for her expression.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of his bare chest.

She ran her palms up it slowly then back down, her hand resting right above his pants on his bare skin.

Jacob removed one of his hands from her hip and shrugged the shirt down and off that arm.

He replaced his hand back on her hip then did the same with the other arm and shrugged the shirt fully off.

The shirt fell silently over his back and landed in the grass.

Bella moved her hands back up Jacob's chest and they caught their breaths together.

Jacob twirled Bella around then so that her back was to him.

His chest was so hot it nearly burnt the skin on her back.

His hands began wandering again, his right hand wandering up to her chest and neck, the left wandering down to her midriff right along her pelvic bone.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Jacob did something she didn't anticipate:

He gruffly grabbed the top of her strapless dress and yanked it down baring her right breast.

The cold air hit her sensitive breast and her nipples tightened even more.

Jacob began kneading her breast with his enormous hand and leaned down so that he was kissing her neck tenderely.

Bella's head fell back onto his shoulder and she sighed deeply then moaned.

Jacob grinned and rubbed her breast harder.

He became increasingly more confident and with his left hand he began inching up her dress.

Bella fell flush back against his chest.

She could feel his hard erection on the small of her back.

Bella pulled away then and turned back around to face him.

She pounced.

They fell back onto the ground, she on top of Jacob, kissing each other desperately.

Jacob's hot chest warmed her in the chilly air and she ran her hands across his chest roughly.

Jacob rolled them over and kissed down her neck to her chest and glanced up at her.

She was panting heavily, but nodded at him.

Jacob reached around her and slowly unzipped her dress.

Bella stared up into the sky that was blocked by the trees.

**AN: At this point, if you listen to the song Eyes on Fire by: Blue Foundation it is really cool to listen to the song in the background while reading this part!**

Jacob slowly pulled her dress down to her waist.

Her bare chest competely revealed to his gazing pleasure now.

Bella looked up at Jacob and saw the restrained desperate passion in his eyes.

She leaned up to him and held his cheek in her right hand and pulled his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft, warming and loving.

Bella pulled away and smiled at him.

Jacob looked terrified.

"Bella?" He gasped in a whisper.

"What is it?" She whispered back.

His eyes began to loose the terror reflection and become black with lust.

"Let me make love to you. I've imagined it _so_ many times... please?"

Bella stared at him and blinked.

The silence between them lasted a few seconds and Jacob's eyes grew darker and darker with intensity.

Bella slowly stood up.

Jacob felt rejection stab him in the chest and he sighed.

But Bella was not rejecting him.

She stood and slowly pulled her dress down over hips so that if fell silently to the grass with his discarded shirt.

Jacob looked up at her and blinked.

She now only wore her panties and shoes.

She slid off her sandals then and crept back towards him.

Jacob sat utterly still on the ground staring at her in amazement.

Bella smiled shyly and stepped between his spread legs.

She slowly came down so that she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jacob gasped and pushed his lips down onto hers.

Bella moaned into his mouth and Jacob pushed her backwards so that she was on her back in the grass and he was above her.

Jacob kissed her deeply holding her hips tightly in his hands and ran one hand down her side, down her thigh and to the back of her knee that was hitched on his waist.

Bella broke the kiss of and gasped as she felt Jacob push his cLothed erection against her where she was shielded only by her thin panties.

Time began to move fast, Bella reached down to Jacob's pants and ripped them open quickly.

He sighed as he watched her.

Bella slid them down to his ankles with her toes and pushed his boxers down next to his knees.

Jacob grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her and thrust against her bare thighs.

Bella nearly screamed.

When he pulled from the kiss Bella put her hands to his chest and pushed him up.

She looked down between them at his massive cock.

She inhaled sharply.

Jacob kissed her forehead.

"I've never done this before Bella... but I'll be gentle," he said in her ear.

Bella nodded.

"I've never done this before either."

He seemed a little bit happy by that statement.

Jacob cupped her mound in his hand then and Bella gasped closing her eyes.

Jacob smiled and cupped her harder making her moan lustfully.

He then snatched her panties and ripped them from her.

She gasped and looked at him in horror.

He smirked and kissed her.

Bella trembled from underneath him.

He pulled away quickly.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"I'm better than ok." She whispered.

Jacob then fully kicked off his boxers so that they were naked, bare flesh against one another.

Jacob sat up, pulling with him, so that he was sitting and Bella was straddling his lap once more.

Then they both stopped.

They stared into each others eyes for a period of time that could have lasted a few seconds or a few days.

Then Bella reached down between them and lightly touched Jacob's erection.

He hissed in pleasure.

She pressed her lips together and pumped her hand up and down him a few times.

Jacob groaned loudly and grabbed Bella's hand shoving it away.

"_Enough_." He growled.

Bella smiled at him and it turned him on even more.

Jacob pulled her harder against him and Bella groaned.

She was so hot and wet for him.

Jacob placed his hand on himself and led himself to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Jacob gasped.

Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jacob inserted himself in slowly into her, just the head at first.

Bella inhaled and her muscles tightened.

Jacob held her waist softly in his hands.

Then with one quick shove he was in her.

Bella screamed, it hurt horribly, but only for a moment.

Jacob looked up at her in terror.

But her pained expression was already replaced by one of pleasure.

Jacob pulled out slowly then thrust back in, gently this time and Bella shook with pleasure.

Jacob himself could not hold back from groaning loudly and gripping her tighter.

He felt like he was on fire and Bella felt like heaven against his body.

Suddenly Bella fell backward and Jacob forward.

She was back on the grass covered ground and Jacob was above her thrusting into her a little harder now.

Neither of them were this experienced, but there was no was it could get any better than this.

Jacob held onto the back of Bella's thighs, that were latched around his waist and Bella reached her arms up above her head as she writhered beneath him.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her deeply as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

Bella cried out loudly when suddenly Jacob pushed his finger hard in between them on her center.

Her eye's shot open and she watched Jacob from above her as he thrusted harder and harder into her.

Bella suddenly felt a warm pool set in the pit of her stomach.

She gasped and held onto Jacob tighter.

"Jacob!" She gasped.

He grinned down at her and winked before moaning loudly.

"Jacob!" She cried again grasping his neck tightly and pushing her body up against his creating more pressure on her center.

Jacob grunted and thrust again, the roughest one so far.

Bella came then, in a spiral of pleasure, pain and happiness.

She cried his name several times and curled her toes.

Jacob thrust twice more into her then felt himself release within her.

He fell on top of her panting and sweating.

Bella was panting under him too.

She grasped his face into her hands and kissed him deeply.

When they pulled back apart they both sighed.

Jacob pulled out of her and rolled over off of her and onto his back on the ground next to her.

For several minutes neither one of them spoke.

Finally Jacob said:

"Bella... you... I... I love you."

She smiled and rolled onto her side.

"I love you to Jacob."

* * *

**So I don't really like how this came out.**

**But maybe you feel differently?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS GUYS!!!**

**I might re-write this chapter... **

**And no she isn't going to get pregnant because they didn't use protection. If you noticed and are wondering.**

**At least that isn't in my plan for right now. **

**Lemme know about this one guys, thanks!**

**Much love readers&reviewers**


	7. Exchanging Heat in the Passengers Seat

A/N: I need suggestions for this story guys... seriously.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Twilight. _Life isn't that fair to me. Or Panic! at the Disco's lyrics...

Summary: Jacob and Bella in the Rabbit.

* * *

Chapter 7

Exchanging Heat in the Passengers Seat

(Yes the title of the chapter is based on the Panic! at the Disco lyric but NO it is NOT a song fic)

Jacob pulled over to the side of the road quickly slamming the truck in park.

Bella had been laying her head on his shoulder and teasing him for far too long.

She quietly whispered in his ear about the night in the forest and she even bit his earlobe.

"Jacob!" Bella hollered as he swirved off of the road and onto the side of the road.

They parked right beneath the branches of a huge tree that was bent over, giving them a curtain of privacy from any cars on the road.

Jacob turned to look at her with a smirk on his face.

He unbuckled himself quickly and grabbed Bella's seat belt ripping it in half instantly.

Bella felt her heart rate pick up and felt a warm heat spread across her face and within her body.

Jacob hooked his arm around her waist and picked her up.

He slid across the seat until he was sitting directly under her and she was hoisted up over him.

He brought her down so that she was straddling him provacatively and their lips smashed together instantly.

Jacob ran his hands down her arms and the reached for the first button on her shirt.

Every half second a button on her shirt was popped open and Jacob ripped the shirt off of her leaving her heaving chest to his gazing pleasure.

Bella wore no bra, she grabbed onto Jacob's large hands and pulled his hands so that they were cupping her breasts.

Both of them moaned.

Jacob ground his hands against her and Bella began to pant wantonly.

Jacob reached behind her head, cupping her neck, then yanked her hair tie out of her hair releasing her high ponty tail so that her hair came to pool around her shoulders.

Bella did the exact same to his hair, yanking it from its pony tail and they both laughed quietly before proceeding.

Bella lifted Jacob's shirt up his stomach and off of him then slid her hands down his chest toward his abdomen.

Jacob groaned and began thumbing the hem of her jeans.

Bella scooted away and let Jacob work on the buckle of her belt and the zipper and buttons on her jeans.

Then she stood up slightly and Jacob slid her pants down her legs and with his mouth slid down her panties to her knees.

Bella gasped and threw her head back.

Jacob growled gruffly grabbing a handful of her buttocks and pulling her back to straddling his lap.

Bella groaned and ran her hands through Jacob's ebony locks and closed her eyes.

Jacob thrusted up against her bare core and they both gasped.

Bella reached between them and began removing Jacob's belt.

With the belt off Jacob pulled himself up off the seat and shimmied his jeans down to his ankles.

He sat back down, he and Bella now bare flesh against flesh.

Curiously Bella ran her hands lightly across Jacob's member.

He shivered and groaned deeply in approval.

Bella did it again, and again, then she grasped him firmly in her hand and began pumping her hand up and down his shaft.

Jaco wrapped his arms tightly around Bella's waist and pulled her closer and closer against him.

Then suddenly he slapped her hands away and looked up at her with hazy eyes.

"You gotta stop that Bells," he said huskily.

Bella grinned and sighed as his hands outlined her curves.

Jacob looked away from her face and began to watch his own wandering hands as they skated over every surface inch of her bare body.

He licked his lips and sighed heavily.

"You're so beautiful Bella." He said looking up at her again.

Bella blushed and looked away.

Jacob grabbed her chin in his hand and yanked her head genty back to look at him.

"You are Bella. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"How many have you seen?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He grinned at her and leaned up to whisper in her ear:

"You're the only woman I've seen completely naked and touched... and made love to." He breathed.

She sighed and leaned forward so their noses brushed.

Jacob twisted his neck and kissed her fully on the lips wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Bella twisted her hands in hair as he kissed her madly and she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

Then finally Jacob slowly began to enter her.

Bella pulled her lips away panting and stared at Jacob as he made his intrusion achingly slow.

She was still very new to this, so she figured he was right to start out this slow at entry again, it hurt just a bit when he fully entered her and she groaned lightly in pain.

"Bella are you ok?" He growled.

"Of course," she gasped.

"Keep moving," she added breathlessly feeling his hardness within her.

Jacob pushed forward a little bit more then pulled back and then pushed back in.

Bella hissed in pleasure and Jacob's body was shaking.

Jacob wanted to flip her on her back and pound into her like a jack hammer, but knew that would probably hurt her if he suddenly became vigorous.

Hey moved slowly into her, hating and loving it, when suddenly she began to thrust against him herself.

They both groaned at the friction.

Now they were both unleashed.

Jacob gripped Bella's hips roughly and began to pound up into her.

Bella began to ride Jacob, her hands still in his hair, until finally Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

He flipped them over so he was over her and began to sheath himself within her with almost violent thrusts.

Bella's hands ran up and down Jacob's back scractching and digging into him here and there.

Finally Jacob came hard inside her shouting her name and collapsing on top of her.

Bella shuddered from underneath Jacob and closed her eyes.

She was sweating and exhausted.

And Jacob body heat was not making it any better.

The windows of the truck were nearly completely fogged up and Bella was suddenly terrified she or Jacob might have a heat stroke.

Jacob lifted himself up over her and smiled down at her.

"Sorry I didn't last longer," he said.

She sighed and shook her head.

"It was just as amazing," she reasured him kissing his neck and down his solid chest.

Jacob smiled as he watched her kiss down his body and lifted himself up higher so she could move down to kiss his navel then slither back up.

She was smiling like a child and bit her bottom lip.

Jacob bent down and captured her lips a passionate kiss and they rolled over so that Bella was once again on top.

She rested her head against his chest and let her arms and hands splay against his chest and arms.

Jacob lay motionless under her except for his heavy breathing that put her to sleep.

* * *

**So guys I really don't know where I wanna go with this story.**

**Got suggestions?**

**Review!!**


	8. A Little Chat

A/N: Here's a fresh chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Twilight. _Life isn't that fair to me.

Summary: Jacob and Bella, go to a movie and Bell and Charlie sort of have a chat...

* * *

Chapter 8

A Little Chat

Bella glared at the clock in Newton's.

She still had half an hour before she got off of work.

Sighing her turned her back on the clock and turned around to come face to face with Mike, wearing his hideous orange vest.

"Bella do you have plans tonight?" He asked with a very excited expression.

_Oh no_, I thought.

"I was going to cook dinner for Charlie... but that's about it. Why?"

"Tyler, Ben, Angela and me are all going to Port Angeles tonight to catch a movie. Do you want to join us?" He asked.

Bella contemplated this.

"I'll talk to Charlie," she finally concluded.

"Excellent." Mike said.

It was silent then, except for the squeaky noise Mike was making as he polished the glass counter with windex and an old rag.

"What movie?" Bella suddenly asked.

"They want to see _Lost in Love_, its a comedy and romance. Apparently Angela's been nagging Ben about going to see it." He replied.

"So why don't they go see it together? Why is the whole group coming?" Bella asked twisting a strand of hair around her index finger.

"I'm not sure..." Mike said frowning.

"Hmm."

The rest of the half hour passed by excruciatingly long.

Finally at four-thirty Bella pulled off her orange vest and tossed is under the counter in a box.

"I'll call you in a little while," she told Mike as she walked towards the door.

"See ya," he waved.

Bella walked across the wet parking lot to her truck.

She opened it and jumped in absent mindedly.

Suddenly a rough hand from right next to her grabbed her shoulder.

"WHH-GAHHH!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jacob sat smiling in the passenger seat in naught but a pair of ripped jeans.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He muttered.

Bella placed her hand over her racing heart and began panting trying to calm herself down.

"Don't _do_ that Jacob Black!" She screeched leaning over and smacking his arm repeatedly.

Jacob grasped her hand in his and yanked her toward him.

He kissed her hard on the mouth forcing her lips open.

Bella surrendered and kissed him back.

"I said I was sorry," he whispered kissing her nose lightly.

"Yea yea..." she mumbled scooting back over to her seat.

"How long have you been out here?"

The twist of the keys in the ignition made the ancient truck suddenly roar to life.

"About thirty or forty minutes." He replied.

"Why didn't you just come into the store?" She asked him as she began to back out of her parking spot.

"I wasn't sure if that Newton kid would be so happy to see me."

"Mike's opinions don't matter," Bella insisited shaking her head.

"Still, I kept myself preocuppied." He said grinning.

Bella shot a glance at him.

"Doing what?"

He winked and she opened her mouth in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Jacob that's disgusting! You're cleaning my truck the MINUTE we get to Charlie's!"

"I was only joking," he admitted laughing heartily.

"I kept myself preoccupied by thinking about you." He told her kissing her behind her ear.

Bella sighed.

"Oh."

He chuckled.

"Listen do you want to come to Port Angeles tonight to see a movie?"

"Sure," he said absent mindedly.

"With me, Mike, Tyler, Angela and Ben?" She went on.

He looked at her quickly.

"Is Mike the Newton kid?" He asked quickly.

"Yes."

He smiled.

"I remember the last time the three of us went to a movie together." He said thinking back.

"So do I," I said.

"That was the last night I saw you before you became a werewolf," she went on.

He nodded.

"Thats true."

"Well are you going to come with me?"

"Sure, sure." He said nodding.

When they pulled up to Charlie's house Jacob, in a flash, ran around the car and to open Bella's door for her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Inside Bella gathered up the needed ingriedients to prepare a four cheese spaghetti dish.

Jacob lounged in a kitchen chair watching her silently.

"What are you thinking?" She suddenly asked him filling up the pasta bowl with water from the sink.

"I'm thinking how beautiful you are." He said.

"Am I that you think about?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Aren't _I_ all that _you_ think about?" He asked with a sarcastic expectant look.

"Of course, I cannot think of anything but you Jacob. I can hardly even remember how to cook pasta, how to drive home or how to put clothes on in the morning."

She had no idea how her words were turning him on.

"Bells-"

"I think, sleep and dream about you Jacob. Every part of you. I think of how magnificent you are, in every way possible."

"Bell-"

"Let me finish. I can't put together any plausible thoughts when I'm around you. I even forget my own name."

"_Bella_."

"Is that how you think about me?" She asked animatedly.

Jacob sprung up from his seat and grabbed her around the waist.

"_Yes." _He growled.

Her eyes widened.

"Seriously? Because I was only kidding-"

He silenced her with his lips and turned her around so that she was pressed against the kitchen counter.

Bella gasped.

"Ja_cob-"_ She shrieked.

Jacob, being over a foot taller than her, gathered her up in his arms and sat her down on the kitchen counter.

Bella's hands were now lost in his hair and her lips were craving to come back into contact with his.

They reattached heatedly and both of the teens groaned.

Both of them rememebered the last time they had been in the situation together, on this counter.

Jacob ran his hands up Bella's legs, Bella circled her legs around Jacob's massive torso.

Her head fell back against a cabinet and Jacob attacked her neck.

Bella ran her hands up down Jacob's bare arms and shoulders gasping and closing her eyes.

Jacob leaned in harder and further against Bella causing pain in her neck.

She ignored it and pressed her lips back against his ruthlessly.

Just when Jacob was about to rip open her shirt the water on the stove began to boil loudly and the sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling into the driveway caused them both to regain mental conciousness.

Bella pushed Jacob away from her quickly and hopped down from the counter, smoothing her hair and shirt down.

Jacob went back over to his seat at the table and watched Bella begin to pour the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water.

She was still trying to make herself breathe normally.

The front door opened and the sound of Charlie's heavy boots made his presence known.

"Bells?"

"In the kitchen Dad." She replied.

Charlie walked in and smiled at her.

Then he saw Jacob.

"Jacob I didn't know you were here. I didn't see your car."

"I walked, I surprised Bella at her work." He replied nodding.

Charlie nodded and sighed.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner Dad, then me, Jacob, Tyler, Angela, Ben and Mike are all going to go catch a movie in Port Angeles, if it's ok with you?"

"Yea sure no problem. What time will you be home?"

"Probably ten or eleven." She replied.

"I'll wait up."

"Dad you don't have to-"

"I'll wait."

The crowd was surprised when Bella pulled up at the movie theater in Port Angeles with Jacob in the car with her, with a shirt on borrowed from Charlie.

Angela seemed to be the most pleased that she had shown up.

Probably because she didn't want to be the only girl.

Bella sat between her and Jacob during the movie.

Mike, strangely enough, choose to sit next to Jacob.

They even talked together during previews.

Ultimately at the end, the movie sucked.

A very predictable, though sometimes very humorous, movie where the guy and girl get back together after a mishap and live happily ever after.

Kinda like Bella and Jake.

On the drive home Jacob insisted that he drive.

He pushed the truck at a staggering 57 mph.

"Jake I don't want you to walk home." Bella said when they got to the house.

"I'll be fine Bella."

"Jake would if something happens."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Bella shut up. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He pulled off Charlie's shirt and handed it to Bella.

She griped as he turned around and took off into the woods, no doubt to change into his werewolf form to run back home.

Bella walked through the front door, and sure enough Charlie was still awake with the TV on waiting for her.

"Hey Bells. How was the movie.

"Alright," Bella said walking into the room and passing Charlie his shirt.

"Jacob didn't want to keep it." She explained.

He nodded placing is on his leg.

"Bella I think that we need to talk." He began heavily.

_Oh no_.

"Why?" Bella demanded.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her.

Bella pressed her lips firmly together.

Charlie heaved a very heavy sigh and turned off the TV.

_Oh god_.

"Bella I need to make sure that you and Jacob are... protected." He explained staring at a curtain behind Bella.

Bella gulped and looked away.

"Ok Dad."

"If you need to talk about how to-"

"_No_!"

"Bella I'm your father, I have to do this. Make sure you have protected..."

"Yea ok thanks a lot Dad. I understand perfectly ok. G'night!" She yelled scrambling from the room red faced.

Bella ran up to her room and closed to door shuddering.

* * *

I definitely think that Stephenie Meyere wrote that part better in Eclipse, but it was still funny to write. :D

Thanks for the reviews guys. They really mean a lot to me.

Reviews=Motivation


	9. Far Far Far Future

A/N: This is the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Twilight. _Life isn't that fair to me.

Summary: Jacob and Bella compromise

* * *

Chapter 9

Far Far Far Future

Jacob rolled off of Bella gasping and sweating.

Bella lay on her back, sweating and gasping, but with a wide ear to ear grin on her face.

"Jake-"

"Yea, I know." He said with wide eyes.

"That was the best ever." She said smiling.

Jacob suddenly became very quiet and very still.

"Jacob?" Bella asked rolling over to him.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Jacob I know you better than you think. You got all quiet and still, it's not like you. What is it?"

He smiled.

"I'm going crazy over here." I said impatiently.

"Well it's just really ironic because, what I was thinking... and what you just said... proved what I was thinking is true."

"Huh?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me hugging me.

"I just was thinking -please don't freak out on me- what it would be like -in the far far far future- if we ever got... married."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... and it was ironic because when I was thinking that, you said: 'I know you better than you think' which is how it's suppose to be between two people in love... who want to get married."

"Jacob what is your point?"

"That is the point!"

"No it's not. You want to propose to me... in the far far far future?" She smiled mocking me.

I pretended to snarl and bite her.

"Ok fine yes I do want to marry you Bella, but like I said in the-"

"Far far far future." She finished.

He nodded and began stroking her hair.

"Would you marry me in the far far far future?"

Bella turned around and looked at Jacob.

Then nodded.

"Yes. I would."

He smiled.

"I love you, a lot."

"I love you more than a lot." He growled back fondling her naked breast.

"JACOB!"

"What?" He grouched as she flung his hand away.

"As if I haven't done worse." He said sarcastically.

Bella cracked a grin.

"You're obnoxious."

"And you're my fiance."

"Eww!"

"I'll go tell Charlie the good news."

"Jacob Black-"

He chuckled and sat up in the bed.

"No, but I should go and see what Sam wants. I heard him howl about an hour ago."

"Bye." Bella said leaning up to kiss him.

Jacob reached around and smacked her lightly on the butt.

Bella squealed and pushed him away from her.

"Go!"

"Sure, sure." He picked up his clothes, dressed and went out the window.

Bella fell back onto the bed smiling thinking about what her far far far future might hold with her life with Jacob.


End file.
